(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bathroom accessories holder, and more particularly, to a wall-mounting holder allowing fast installation, positioning, securing and replacement.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, the prior art has a fixing disk 32 screwed into the wall to receive the bottom of a holder 30, leveled, then a check screw 31 is inserted into a screw hole usually bored in the lower part of the outer circumference at the bottom of the holder 30 to position and affix a bathroom accessories holder to the fixing disk 32. However, during its installation the prior art has been found to have the following flaws:
1. Complicated Installation. The bathroom accessories holder has to be installed upon the completion of the positioning and installation of the fixing disk 32, then a level rule is used to determine whether the bathroom accessories holder is in parallel with the fixing disk; meanwhile, one hand has to hold the holder 30 and the other hand must mount the check screw 31 into the fixing disk 32, and so any displacement of the hand will require the leveling to be done again.
2. Low Stability. The holder is vulnerable collapse. When the holder is secured, it lacks sufficient support other than the check screw, resulting in lateral displacement due to the momentum created by the weight of the object banging upon the holder or by external force applied.
3. Difficult Replacement. If replacement is required, the check screw 31 has to be first removed to repeat the installation process as described above, which is a complicated and less time efficient process.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a bathroom accessories holder that permits easy and fast installation, replacement and positioning to save the time required for installation and to promote the utility of the bathroom accessories holder by accurate positioning and easy replacement.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or solar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.